The Justice Games
by IntoxicatedLove
Summary: Set 20 years after the overthrow of the Capitol.  What would you do if you were hated by everyone you knew? How would you survive knowing you could never love, or be loved by, anyone? Could you still fight for your own life? Or would you simply give up?


**Hey guys, guess what? IM BACK!  
Okay, so this is my first fanfic in a while, and so please be gentle with the criticism? Also, this is my first fanfic for the amazing Hunger Games Trilogy! YAY!  
So , basically, this story is set 20 years on (in the Epilogue bit of Mockingjay), and it is about a girl called Alanna who falls for the wrong guy and has to deal with the consequences. And, of course, like every other Hunger Games book there will be a WHOLE lot of trouble with the government.  
So read on and I hope you enjoy it! **

**IntoxicatedLove  
****xxx**

**

* * *

**

**The Justice Games**

**Chapter 1:**** The Message**

The thunderous tune of the Capitol boomed from the speakers which decorated my room and jolted me awake. Quickly, I regained my balance before I could fall off of the couch and turned my attention to the large TV before me. There, upon the screen, I caught a quick flash of the Mockingjay symbol, the great sign of rebellion and freedom, before it faded and focused in on the outside of the President's mansion. There, upon a podium, stood the President herself, looking very grave and older than I had ever seen her before, presenting herself to the large crowds around her. Slowly, the music began to die, the crowds were quietened, and she began her speech. What I didn't know was that this speech would change my life forever.  
"Twenty years ago", she began, "District 13 ran a rebellion against the Capitol to regain justice and order to the country of Panem. With all of the Districts united together under one leader, our Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen, we were able to succeed in our mission and restore this country back to its full potential." The crowds, who before had been quite, intently listening to her precious words, suddenly erupted into cheers, whistles and cries of happiness; all of them happy for their own success. However, the cameras seemed to ignore the crowds outburst and began to focus in on the presidents face as if there was something more interesting there than anywhere else. Yes, I could definitely see it now. Despite the crowds' happiness, I could see that the President had an unaccountable expression etched upon her face, one that was the complete opposite of the crowds' behaviour. She wasn't happy about something, something very big, and she was about to tell us all.  
Once the crowds cheers had quietened down, she began again, only this time I noticed she wasn't looking at the crowds or anything around her; instead she was looking pointedly through the nearest camera lens as though she could see right into my living room, right into my soul. My skin crawled uneasily. "However, I am very dismayed to report that, twenty years on, many people still believe our mission is still not complete. They believe that justice has not been fully restored. Those who were close the President Coin knew that she had planned to restart 'The Hunger Games' against the Capitols children, to teach them a lesson. However, once she was assassinated, I completely dismissed the idea, believing that enough blood had been shed over the past few years. Many of you today believe otherwise."  
Suddenly, she ripped ha eyes away from the camera lens, away from my soul, and I let out the breath I never realised I had been holding in. I watched as her gaze finally fell on those of the crowd, an expression of disgust marked on her face. "While you may disagree with the idea of killing the Capitol children, many of you still believe that President Snow's granddaughter, Alanna Snow, and all of his followers from that time should, in fact, be severely punished. You believe that a woman, who was only a four year old child during this rebellion, should be punished for her grandfathers crimes, even though you have all heard her strongly refute any link with him other than her unfortunate blood relation. If you have not yet guessed, I strongly disagree with this idea." I watched her eyes quickly flicker to the lens and then back to the crowd, as though she personally felt that she wanted me to know this message. But she needn't worry. This information had not come as a shock to me, I had been expecting such a reaction to come for a while now. What did shock me was the support she was giving me. Although we had met up a couple of times before for important meetings, she and I still did not know each other that well, and this public support she was giving me touched me slightly.  
She carried on, "However, I am not the only one who was affected by Snow's disregard for human lives and I do not see it as my place to make such a decision for you, the people of Panem. Instead, I have decided to give this decision to the public. On the 31st of July, There will be a vote held in every District and the Capitol where you are all expected the vote for whether you wish this young girl, and many others, to live or not. You may decide how merciful you wish to be." She gave the crowd a very long, hard look before she turned back to the lens again, her face now emotionless and beaten.  
"That is all," she said, her voice now tired and very quiet compared to her previous sharp and demanding voice. "Goodnight."

* * *

** What do you think?**  
**Good, not good, needs a bit of improving? I'm all ears! Just please leave a review and I will be extremly grateful.**  
**Also if you have any questions, confusion, or you just want a chat about the amazing Hunger Games Trilogy then please REVIEW! Iwill always get back to you.**

**IntoxicatedLove**  
**xxx**


End file.
